Endless Love
by HInsh
Summary: [Fic dedicado a Shia!]'Sorpresa, Sorpresa' El solo buscaba divertirse y olvidarse de sus errores, pero nada de esto se le haria tan facil cuando la conociera. 'Recuerdo todo el daño que le hice, y me duele pensar en ello...' [HxA]
1. El recuerdo de un error

Hola! Dios hace cuanto que no actualizo! XD pero ahora vengo con un nuevo fic. En este caso se trata de un HaoxAnna, es algo que nunca he hecho antes asi que sean gentiles n.nU, claro no dudaria en hacer otro si es que este sale como lo planeo n.n. Pero en realidad lo estoy escribiendo para una persona muy importante para mi, este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Shia-chan!, espero que te guste, se que te lo habia prometido hace mucho tiempo atras. Lo prometido es deuda y despues de algunos inconvenientes lo logre!! La verdad espero de todo corazon que te guste!, a ver si te hace recordar a alguna que otra cosa del pasado XD, y que te ayude a lograr tu meta!

Bueno les dejo con el capitulo 1!

Shaman King no me pertece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**"Endless Love"**

**by cp.**

**Capitulo 1: El recuerdo de un error**

El viento sopla frío y monótono en esta tarde de invierno. Puedo sentir la brisa acariciar todo mi cuerpo y al gélido viento atravesar mis ropas. Pronto empezará a nevar, lo puedo sentir pues en mi interior el frío se quedó desde el día en que me fui.

-Scott!- llamo a mi perro ya que no lo siento cerca de mi. El se acerca y me toca la mano con su fría nariz. Y en seguida siento entre mis manos una pelota... cubierta de su baba.

-hyyuuu-Una mueca de disgusto se cruza por mi rostro y dejo caer la pelota, sacudiendo mi mano mientras dejo volar asquerosa baba de perro por todos lados.

El se queja débilmente por haberlo regañado, y hasta creo haberlo ofendido con mi reacción. Ese pensamiento me da algo de risa, por que definitivamente, uno nunca sabe como va a actuar su mascota.

-hey, amigo no te pongas así, vamos, que sólo bromeaba- le digo acariciando el suave pelaje del labrador.

Al instante lo escucho ladrar con furia y me percato que alguien esta caminando detrás de mí. Tengo que sujetar con fuerza su correa, por que si no fuera así, seguro se iría corriendo detrás de esa persona. Al parecer hay otros animales ya que Scott sólo se pone así cuando ve a más perros y ni hablemos de cuando hay gatos cerca. Yo nunca los veo, pero sé cuando se trata de una de esas situaciones, se eriza todo y sus ladridos son feroces.

Quien no lo conociera pensaría que es un animal atemorizante, pero sólo es pura apariencia. En realidad lo que más le gusta es jugar. El me ha acompañado desde siempre, y no hay nadie que lo conozca mejor que yo.

De repente deja de ladrar asegurándome que los inoportunos caminantes ya se han marchado. Lo escucho jadear y supongo que debe estar sentado viendo la puesta del sol. Es otra de las cosas que le encantan. Lo solíamos hacer todo el tiempo... junto con ella.

Un suspiro vuelve a salir de mi boca al recordarla. A Scott también le agradaba mucho, a puesto que debe extrañarla. Bueno lo único que puedo decir es que a veces las cosas no salen como lo planeas, ya que nada es tan fácil como uno lo desearía. Siento la cola de Scott rozar mi pierna mientras la mueve de un lado a otro, y a los recuerdos del pasado inundar mi mente por completo, haciéndome recordar cada instante que pasé junto a ella.

Simplemente no puedo, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, y una vez más digo que nada es tan fácil como uno lo desearía. Recuerdo todo el daño que le hice, y me duele pensar en ello, por que no fue mi intención, como tampoco lo fue alejarme, pero por una parte, fue lo mejor.

Y de nuevo más recuerdos llegan a mi mente, los recuerdos de una noche borrosa, de la cual me arrepiento inmensamente. Tal vez... ese fue el inicio de todo aquello, y pensándolo mejor, quizás si fue mi culpa después de todo. Pero como iba yo a saber que me iba a enamorar de la mujer mas maravillosa que haya conocido? Como iba a saber que los actos de mi pasado los iba a pagar sufriendo por un amor el cual deseaba( y por que no?) deseo profundamente con cada suspiro de mi alma. La he perdido por un error, por estúpido y ahora no me atrevo a buscarla, por que simplemente no la merezco. Ella esta mejor sin mi, lo único que le he causado desde que entré en su vida fue sufrimiento, pero para que negarlo? Ella me llenó del más puro sentimiento del amor, y me enseñó a vivir, me salvó de algo a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado, y me entregó algo nuevo y permanente, su amor.

Y lo único que pude hacer fue alejarla, pero si no lo hacia, ella también era capaz de hundirse conmigo, y eso jamás. Pagó las consecuencias, pero yo me arriesgué por ella, y no cambiaria ni un solo segundo del momento en que decidí sacrificarme por ella.

Fue un placer, y lo volvería a hacer si tuviera la oportunidad, pero desgraciadamente eso no va a pasar.

-Anna...- dejo escapar su nombre en un susurro, y sin darme cuenta vuelvo a pensar en ella.

Scott se acerca a mi y me lame la mano, sabe que estoy triste, y yo sé que el también lo está. –Gracias, amigo- le digo acariciando su pelaje, mientras recuerdo la nefasta noche en la que me dirigí hacia un camino de errores. Pero también el día en que encontré mi destino y sentí por fin lo que me hacia falta. Tu, Anna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASHBACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche me encontraba en el bar-cabaret a unas cuadras de mi hotel. Recuerdo haber tomado mucho en ese lugar de mala muerte. Unos amigos me habían invitado y eso era lo único que podían pagar los muy tacaños. Acepté y nos quedamos hasta tarde, y cuando digo tarde es tarde, regalándole dinero a las bellísimas pero inmorales mujeres del lapdance. ¿Que puedo decir? Soy hombre y como tal la ética no es algo que me atrae principalmente de las mujeres.

Cuando terminamos con casi todo el licor del bar y la lujuria, que ya no nos satisfacía llenado nuestras cochinas mentes de los más insanos pensamientos, pasó a ser aburrimiento, decidimos irnos del lugar. Yo era el más impedido físicamente, el licor hace estragos en mi cuerpo, pero debo admitirlo, es divertido. Mis camaradas me llevaban prácticamente cargando. No era que estuvieran más sobrios ni nada, es sólo que cuando uno está en ese estado no se da cuenta a cual animal se le está confiando el pellejo.

-oye Hao! Vaya noche que tuvimos eh!!- me llamó Horo Horo dándome una palmada en la espalda, que si no hubiera estado ebrio, lo hubiera golpeado por haberme dejado caer y perder el equilibrio.

Me incliné hacia un lado y en frente de una tienda de revistas, la cual afortunadamente estaba cerrada, vomité al sentirme mareado por el brusco empujón que me había dado mi "amigo". Entre risas y burlas por parte de mis compañeros insulté al idiota de Horo por haberme hecho vomitar. Es una de las sensaciones más desagradables que pueden existir, todo lo contrario al orgasmo. Al pensar eso, mi estómago volvió a dar un giro y los fluidos salieron de mi boca nuevamente. Esta vez Horo si se llevó un puño de mi parte por haberse reído de mi por segunda vez.

A pesar de que era amigo de mi hermano y dos años menor que yo, me llevaba muy bien con él. Los otros eran compañeros de trabajo, a los cuales al igual que nosotros les encantaba salir de fiesta un viernes por la noche.

-oye Okuma! vas a trabajar mañana?-le pregunté a un compañero que junto con Horo me ayudaba a caminar.

El peli oscuro se giró y me miró con esos ojos azules suyos como diciéndome si había perdido la cabeza o algo por el estilo.

-que te sucede Asakura?! Después de hoy, no me van a dar ganas ni de levantarme de la cama. Por que lo preguntas?- Terminó sin dejar a un lado su fija mirada.

-Oh por nada, yo sólo lo decía por que la bella Arisa se va a quedar esperando toda la mañana a que llegues, ah pero bueno que se le va a hacer, tal vez yo pueda hacerle algo de compañía.- le dije mientras lo miraba maliciosamente por el rabillo del ojo y observaba como se ponía tan rojo como las luces de los anuncios detrás suyo.

-ni lo sueñes Asakura yo seré el que lleve a la hermosa Arisa a almorzar, es decir con las faldas que se pone uuuy quien no querría a una muñequita como esa a su lado?- comentó Mizuno con descaro al ver como se ponía Okuma al escuchar esos comentarios.

-Que tonterías están diciendo! No se atrevan a hablar de ella como si fuera una cualquiera!!

-Uuuy que miedo ,cuidado con la fiera!- se burló Horo.

-Cállate, idiota!

-Jajaja, pero Horo amigo mío, acaso ya se te olvidó que tu también andas en las mismas?- le pregunté divertido del todo el asunto.

-De.. de que estas hablando H-Hao?

-Pues si mal no lo recuerdo la tierna Tamao y tu ya son pareja, no es cierto?

-Eso no es verdad Hao!! Ya cállate!

-Aaahh que tiernos, no me los puedo imaginar!- se burló Mizuno

-AAAAAAHH! YA CÁLLENSE!!- dijo un sonrojado Horo Horo.

Esa era la manera en que nos divertíamos, molestándonos unos a otros, que puedo decir, la pasábamos muy bien. Y así empezaron a pelear, hasta que llegamos a una parada de 4otel4ces.

Me 4otel4ces4 saber que haya buses a esas horas de la madrugada. Los 4otel4ces me dijeron que no me acompañarían al 4otel ya que estaban cansados, así que me dejaron ahí y se fueron en un bus que pasó como bendición para ellos.

Adios! Nos vemos mañana Hao!!- se despidió Horo de la ventanilla agitando sus brazos.

Hasta ahora pienso que deshacerse de mi era parte de su plan. Cuando se fueron me quedé ahí tratando de sostenerme de algo para poder caminar.

-Desgraciados, me las van a pagar!!- exclamé algo mareado y desorientado.

Aún me sorprende que haya sido capaz de encontrar la dirección correcta hacia mi

hotel.

Caminaba a duras penas mascullando insultos y saboreando las últimas sobre de licor que se encontraban en mi boca, quemándome la garganta y a la vez brindándome el irresistible deseo de probar más de aquella bebida tan placentera.

Ignorando los tantos tropezones y caídas que me di, pude llegar a salvo al hotel. Subí con dificultad los pequeños escalones. Abrí las puertas de vidrio y en seguida me encontré con el portero del hotel. Este se asustó al ver el estado en que me encontraba. Me preguntó con amabilidad (demasiada a decir verdad) si estaba bien.

Lo miré por vario segundos, no estando seguro de quien era, cuando lo hice una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-Amigo mío!! Como has estado?!!- exclamé abrazándolo alegremente (grave error, de eso me percataría más adelante)

-E-estoy bien gracias pe-pero joven... debería subir a su habitación, yo lo acompaño- dijo algo sonrojado.

-Claro que no!! Yo puedo solo!, acaso me crees incapaz?- dije agresivo

-No, no! Es sólo que ..

-Que?! Oh no te aprovecharás de mi aléjate!-

Lo empujé fuertemente y caminé al elevador. El reaccionó y me sujetó el brazo evitándome el paso.

-Joven, por favor deje que le ayude usted no está en condiciones de...

-Suéltame!!- ya estaba a punto de pegarle cuando una dulce e inesperada voz, conocida ante mis oídos me llamó con sorpresa.

-Hao..?

Me giré en dirección al ascensor en donde se encontraba aquella persona. Era una mujer, su claro cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura en un fabuloso contraste con sus ojos color rubí. Su mirada al igual que su expresión, tenia un extraño brillo de inocencia, el cual no me inspiraba tranquilidad y al contrario una sensación desagradable dentro de mi, me decía que nada podría acabar bien, pero a la vez la curiosidad y el alcohol en mi cuerpo me incitaban a olvidarme de mis escrúpulos y evitar que mi cerebro trabajara con lucidez.

-Jeanne? – dije sorprendido al verla ahí parada viéndome con asombro y alegría a la vez.

-Hao? Pero si eres tu! Te he estado buscando por todos lados!- exclamó con alegría y corrió hacia mi abrazándome.- no sabes la falta que me haces en estos momentos- me dijo con tristeza en su voz, la cual no pude descifrar si era real o uno más de sus juegos.

-Pe-pero que haces aquí.. Jeanne? – intenté separarla, pero cuando lo notó se aferró más a mi, lo cual me llenó de una sensación extraña, y no era precisamente agradable. Tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero no podía evitar que mi mente me jugase sucio con aquella mujer.

-Hao... mi madre, esta muy enferma.- me confesó con ojos vidriosos y tremenda pena en ellos, al menos eso parecía.

Me compadecí y la abrasé, era mi amiga, bueno en ese entonces lo era. Aunque hace algún tiempo habíamos salido de una relación, de la cual me estaba recuperando, no había sido nada serio (o eso era lo que quería aparentar) quien iba a imaginar que habría consecuencias por lo que estaba punto de suceder.

-Je-Jeanne... no sé que decir- sentí que de pronto todo se iluminó por un momento llenándose de lucidez. Comprendí su dolor , por que yo también lo había sentido, tal vez por eso la invité a pasar a mi departamento. Pero repito, nunca imaginé que lo que pasaría iba a causar tantos problemas, y debo recordarles, estaba ebrio...

Abrí la puerta del espacioso departamento y nos sentamos en uno de los sillones. Ella me sujetaba de las manos mientras me contaba lo que había ocurrido y lo tanto que estaba sufriendo. Recuerdo aquello vagamente, por que por más que tratara, el sueño me consumía lentamente. Y tenia que admitirlo, seguía enamorado de ella, aún seguía teniendo ese sentimiento devastador, y si lo era, por que sabía que no podía perdonarla ya que no había podido aceptar la cruel realidad.

Observé prácticamente hipnotizado el movimiento de sus labios, en una danza tan lenta que me provocaba querer hacer lo que solía, pero cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre tenia que despertar de aquel sueño para comprobar que la realidad era otra.

-Y bueno yo... por eso vine aquí, no conozco a nadie más que me comprenda como tu lo haces Hao, y siento lo que pasó anteriormente entre nosotros, la verdad es que no sé lo que estaba pensando, fui una estúpida yo...- sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse nuevamente y esta vez no pude hacer nada para evitarlo...

Se acercó lentamente a mi hasta quedar pocos centímetros entre nosotros. –Hao por favor, déjame entrar en tu corazón nuevamente.- me dijo en un provocador susurro.

La vista era tan tentadora que lo único que pude hacer fue dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos tan reprimidos y erróneos a la vez. Claro, esto no lo sabia yo.

Sus labios se movieron con delicadeza sobre los míos, debía admitirlo, lo estaba disfrutando, hasta que el horrible recuerdo me llegó de golpe haciendo que me apartara de ella bruscamente.

-Jeanne... lo siento yo.

-Shhh, no Hao, soy yo la que esta arrepentida, por favor dame otra oportunidad, sé que tu también lo deseas, te prometo que esta vez si la aprovecharé, por favor...-

-Yo..- me silenció nuevamente con sus labios y esta vez no tuve más opción que resignarme, ella siempre ganaría. Y tenia razón era lo único que deseaba, era la ilusión que me hacia despertarme cada día, pero había estado oculta, sin yo saberlo aún la recordaba como a la mujer que alguna vez amé, pero más equivocado, no podía estar.

Las luces se apagaron y lo que sucedió después no lo logro recordar muy bien. Sólo que más adelante me daría cuenta de lo iluso que fui al haber caído de nuevo en la tentación y el engaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Que les parecio? Espero les haya gustado. Pueden dejar sus criticas o comentarios, cualquiera esta bien n.n**

** Tambien estoy pensando en poner parejas a peticion n.n asi que me avisan si alguna les guste y tratare de ponerla!**

**matta ne! **

**cp..**


	2. Sorpresa Sorpresa

Hola! Siento muchísimo la demora tenia este capitulo desde hace mucho tiempo pero por algunas razones no lo pude publicar XD espero que les agrade y quiero disculparme especialmente con Shia. Bueno espero lo disfruten y dejen reviews!

Capitulo 2

* * *

Me desperté lentamente mientras sentía como mis pupilas se llenaban de la luz del día, en seguida me dolió la cabeza y cerré los ojos nuevamente. Recordé cuanto había tomado el día anterior y que ese día iba a pagar las consecuencias. La resaca matutina, algo que nunca estaría dispuesto a dejar... no es nada lindo, pero son estos momentos en los que me doy cuenta que sigo vivo y con fuerzas mmmh, claro esa es la parte buena, la otra, bueno ya se podrán imaginar como es.

Me gire, de lado y al instante un olor muy peculiar invadió mi entorno. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron largas y delgadas hebras de cabello aparentemente gris brillante, baje la mirada y me encontré con grades ojos rubíes que me miraban somnolientos y con una pizca de picardía a la vez.

Me quedé observándolos por unos segundos. Abrí los ojos con mucha sorpresa

cuando recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieran mi mente.

-Buenos días, Hao- murmuró la chica sonriéndome.

De inmediato salté de la cama y me vi sólo en ropa interior, pero eso no me importó mucho, quería una explicación.

-¡J- Jeane¿qué haces aquí?

-pero querido¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

-¿q-que cosa?- pregunté con miedo tomando en cuenta las imágenes que habían llegado a mi mente segundos atrás.

Temía a su respuesta, deseaba enormemente que todo esto no haya sido más que una mala broma de la cual no esperaba reírme.

-¡que¿ me vas a decir que no te acuerdas de la noche anterior?

-¿acordarme de que?

Ella sonrió con picardía mientras se paraba de la cama con tan sólo un camisón que le ocultaba lo necesario.

-de la maravillosa noche que compartimos, querido Hao.

Mis ojos se abrieron aún más mostrando lo que debía ser horror. Ella se acercaba a mi lentamente, extendiendo los brazos con intenciones de abrazarme.

-¡ no, que haces aléjate de mi!- exclamé dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para alejarme de ella. Prometí no tener ningún contacto con ella, y mira lo que pasa. En ese momento me sentí como un traidor, un traidor en contra de mis sentimientos. Había prometido no volver a caer en su trampa, pero fallé.

-pero, Hao, no comprendo..-

-¡no, ya basta Jeane, yo no quiero nada contigo, pensé que había quedado todo claro!- contesté a su suplica, y en seguida voltee a ver el reloj. Demonios iba ya 15 minutos tarde.

-tengo que irme, mira hablamos luego, por favor vístete y sal mi departamento.

-Hao yo...

-ahora...

Me miro fijamente con esos ojos suyos, tratando de convencerme de alguna forma, pero esta vez no, no la dejaría ganar. Cometí un error, lo sé, pero yo mismo me encargaré de que nunca más vuelva a repetirse.

-Jeane, esto nunca debió pasar, fui muy claro la ultima vez y..

-lo sé Hao, lo sé, tu confianza en mi es nula, pero yo no te estoy pidiendo nada más que tu perdón. Lo que pasó anoche demuestra mi amor hacia ti y lo arrepentida que estoy por haberte hecho daño de esa forma tan vil, y por haberte trai..

-ya basta, eso no me interesa más, estoy retrasado, por favor vete.

Bajó la cabeza y dió media vuelta, recogió sus cosas, se metió al baño y salió tan rápido como entró, ya vestida y con el camisón doblado entre sus manos.

Para ese tiempo yo también me había bañado en el otro baño y me abrochaba los últimos botones de la camisa.

Se dirigió hacia mi y me entregó el camisón que le había prestado la noche anterior, de la cual no recordaba mucho.

Sonrió levemente con algo de melancolía, extendió sus finos dedos hasta el cuello de la camisa y lo acomodó como se debe.

-siempre se te olvida arreglarte el cuello de la camisa, no debes olvidarte de ese detalle, es importante que estés siempre presentable. Voy a extrañar ser quien te recuerde hacerlo..- susurró la ultima parte, y nuevamente intento abrazarme.

-no te preocupes, encontrare a alguien más que lo haga- le dije sujetándola de las muñecas y alejándola de mi, dándole a entender que no me importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensara. Eso ya no era importante, ahora sólo estaba yo, y ella tenía que entender eso.

-entiendo- dijo al ver mi reacción.

Se separó de mi y tomó su bolso el cual había quedado abandonado en una de las sillas del lugar, abrió la puerta y antes de irse habló dando por terminada esa visita.

-ah por cierto, dejé mi llave en la mesa, como me lo habías pedido, siento si me tardé pero era difícil aceptarlo. Ahora comprendo el daño que te hice, y espero que no te conviertas en alguien tan frívolo Hao, las personas tienen sentimientos...

-¿y eres tú la que me lo esta diciendo¿que ironía no crees? Y no te preocupes por eso, hay muchas otras mujeres que saben aprovechar lo que tienen, Jeane, no tengo por que creer que todas son una brujas, eso no seria inteligente- contesté con una indirecta.

Ella sonrió amargamente- espero me perdones algún día, tienes razón no supe aprovechar lo que tenia, y soy una estúpida por eso, espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz Hao. Por cierto, se me va a hacer mas difícil olvidarte después de lo que pasó anoche, y no creo que sea sólo yo, por que no fui la única que disfrutó, de eso estoy segura. Hasta luego, Hao- se despidió finalmente dirigiéndome una mirada maliciosa y cerrando la puerta.

Suspiré, vi el reloj, 9:30, ahora llevaba media hora de retraso.

Salí corriendo del departamento, después de ordenar un poco y botar las sábanas que estaban puestas en la cama. Definitivamente no quería tener nada que me recordase a ella. Tan sólo pensar en eso me llenaba de repugnancia y me hacía olvidarla un poco más. Llegué al estacionamiento y encendí mi auto. Nunca lo sacaba cuando sabía que iba a tomar demasiado, por eso ayer tuve que llegar caminando al hotel y pasar por la recepción. El tipo que atendía me daba mala espina, creo que esta algo desviado, bueno como sea eran pocas las veces que pasaba por ahí supongo que no importaba demasiado.

Salí del estacionamiento y me introduje en las calles repletas de gente. Empuje el pedal a todo lo que daba, rogando de que ningún policía me viera, eso seria fatal. No creo que me dejaran pasar una boleta nuevamente con la excusa de que mi perro se estaba muriendo en algún lugar y necesitaba llevarlo al veterinario... esa vez tuve suerte de que fuera un policía amante de los animales. Y aquella vez que tuve que sobornar... esta bien, seducir a una policía que no me dejaba ir, por suerte la convencí y le di mi número de teléfono. Debo admitir que era muy bonita, pero, no era mi tipo. Tuve suerte que cuando me despedí para siempre no tuviera una pistola con ella. Baya anécdotas...

Hice otro alto maldiciendo mentalmente a los semáforos y a las personas por que se apresurasen a pasar rápido las calles. Mi jefe no me perdonaría esta vez, pero por suerte tenia una botella de vodka en mi oficina, eso siempre lo animaba. Veía aburrido como la gente pasaba al frente de mi, con tanta o mas prisa de la que yo llevaba. Un grupo de chicas universitarias paso parloteando como solo ellas lo saben hacer y con miradas de superioridad como diciendo que eran las mas bellas de la ciudad, y baya que si eran bonitas.

Me dirigieron una mirada llena de picardía mientras sonreían entre ellas. Yo, como era de esperarse, también les dirigí la mirada y les sonreí muy coquetamente. Si, siempre tenia que salirme con la mía, ya sea sobornando a policías, coqueteando con mujeres o escaparme de mi jefe dándole un poco de su licor favorito. Era como una rutina, pero yo no me percataba que todo esto lo hacia sin pensarlo, casi mecánicamente, era... parte de mi vida.

Por fin apareció la bendita luz verde y apreté el pedal, con mesura esta vez, hasta perder de vista a los que antes estaban a lado de mi. Recorrí unas cuantas cuadras antes llegar a mi restaurante favorito, y recordé que no había podido desayunar nada antes de salir de casa, no es que haya temido llegar tarde trabajo o algo así ¡Oh no! Es solo que estaba tan abrumado y enojado como para pensar en comida en esos momentos, esa mujer si que sabe como quitarme el apetito, y cualquier estado de animo positivo.

Trate de parquearme a un lado de la calle y bajar para comprarme algo rápido, pero al ver como un Audi Cabrio color negro se cruzaba en mi camino y se colocaba en el mismo y único sitio en el que pensaba era para mi, se me hizo imposible hacerlo. tuve que detenerme y girar para volver nuevamente a la fila de autos. Maldije en lo bajo, y al percatarme que pasaba justamente al lado del carro negro que me había impedido desayunar esa mañana dirigí mi vista hacia el y ver quien era esa estupenda e impertinente persona. Y para mi sorpresa comencé a pensar que el amor a primera vista no era algo tan descabellado después de todo. Una joven mujer rubia bajo del asiento del pasajero, vestida muy elegante, con una falda un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas y un chaleco en mano. Su hermoso cabello dorado se movía con suma elegancia, balanceándose de un lado al otro y rozando su espalda al hacerlo. Pude notar que tenia unos bellos ojos negros que miraban muy fijamente y una piel sumamente blanca, parecía tan delicada...

Mi atención fue bruscamente apartada de esa bella mujer, para dirigirse a la pista gracias a la bocina de un carro que no paraba de sonar estruendosamente. Sin darme cuenta había reducido la velocidad y casi termino chocando al auto que venia detrás de mi, provocando que el conductor me gritara un poco de barbaridades en media calle. Y yo que pensaba me había parado de mal humor esa mañana.

Mire por el retrovisor pero la mujer ya estaba entrando al restaurante. Seguramente para reunirse con su novio o algún amigo, seria casi imposible que una mujer como ella estuviera sola. ¡Seria un crimen¡Nada menos que un pecado! Y aquel que la conociera seria un estúpido si no tratase algo con ella. Todo eso había pasado en nanosegundos y aún así me parecieron eternos minutos. Baya, si no me conociera diría que ya estaba enamorado, pero no hay duda que si tengo la oportunidad de volverla a ver ,y esta vez más de cerca, no la perdería.

Todo esto lleno mi mente hasta que a lo lejos divise el edificio en donde trabajaba como fotógrafo y director de una importante empresa de revistas, y como era de esperarse, veía hermosuras todo el tiempo. Y de más esta decir que las conocía y que nos llevábamos de maravilla y aparte la paga era muy buena. Estacione mi auto y mientras bajaba tarareaba una canción, no tenia tanta prisa pensándolo bien, era divertido ver a mi jefe enojarse.

Gracias por leer

Matta ne!!

Cp..


End file.
